


[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rogue is having trouble sleeping and Logan tells her a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bedtime Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/129413) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> Happy birthday, afrocurl!

Cover Art provided by the outrageously talented reena_jenkins. ♥.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?5a8wd8w1uh8nt15) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:23
  * [Podbook](http://www.mediafire.com/?4d0b9u1crbw5zrl) | **Size:** 9 MB | **Duration:** 00:09:23

## Reader's Notes

I know that this fic contains graphic depictions of violence, but no one is actually harmed in this story. Two characters simply discuss getting revenge on people who've hurt them in the past. Give it chance and I'm sure you'll love it.

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
